


Our First Kiss

by oversizedplushie



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jewish!Danny Lawrence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oversizedplushie/pseuds/oversizedplushie
Summary: Danny and Carmilla kiss each other for the first time. Short but sweet, this is my first fic.
Relationships: Carmilla Karnstein/Danny Lawrence
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Our First Kiss

Danny gets close to you and it’s like you’re on fire. Your body tenses up, you can feel everything at once. From your fingertips, to your hips, your hair and the entire room. 

And then, her lips part, she gets closer. Your senses are all messed up, suddenly you can hear the sound of red, it’s exploding in your head. 

You have thought about this too many times before, it almost feels like a dream. 

She leans even closer, your noses almost touching, she closes her eyes and you panic. 

She’s too close, too close, but fuck it, you’ve wanted this for so long.

So you lean in, and you kiss her, and holy fuck.

It’s like kissing the sun, she’s so bright, and so warm, but it doesn’t hurt. It feels so good.   
Your body completely relaxes, and you focus only on Danny. Her lips are so smooth, and so sweet.

You’re not even using tongue, but you hear a moan escape from her mouth. Oh, oh gosh.   
You stop the kiss and you just, look at her. She’s looking at you with this weird expression and you can’t help but blush. Carmilla Karnstein, blushing. Who would’ve thought. 

She notices it and a smile emerges from her face, and she pulls your closer again, sealing your lips once more, holding the back of your neck. Ah, ah. 

You blush harder but you don’t want her to stop. You want this moment to last forever, you don’t want to feel like it was just a spur of the moment, you want her forever. 

So you kiss her harder, to make it known, and she slips her tongue into your mouth, and jesus.

She tastes like pomegranates, and she tastes like litting up candles on the first night of Hanukkah when you first celebrated it with her, and she tastes like happiness when you first defeated her in that weird video-game of hers, and she tastes like home. Not the home you have lived most part of your life with your terrible adopted mother, but she tastes like the home you always thought of building for yourself. She tastes like that. 

And you hope you taste the same to her, because fuck, you could live with this feeling every day. Because what you’re feeling right now, is no ordinary feeling, what you’re feeling is love. 

And you haven’t felt it in a while. 

So when she stops kissing you, you think you’ve lost it, this feeling. You think this was just some sort of joke, because seriously, even though you’ve dreamed too much about this, you know it couldn’t happen. 

But it’s not a joke, because the way she is looking at you right now, you know it can’t be. 

She’s looking at you with soft, puppy-like eyes, and shit, shit, you’ve fallen in love with Danny Lawrence of all people. 

And you think that’s beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed! I'm planning on more fics for these two.


End file.
